Modern
by Harleyhop101
Summary: Kagome thought she was the only one able to switch era's with the ancient well, but what happens when Sesshomaru finds himself in Kagome's time? Will Kagome force him home, or will a new love blossom? Slightly drabble-ish. Sess/Kag CHAPTER (12) POSTED
1. The Modern Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! I'm going back for the weekend!" Kagome called. " But- But Naraku is near this area,

he could uh- get you!" Inuyasha thought of a reason. " Well I'm sure Sesshomaru-Sama would help me. He is patrolling the area at the moment." Kagome retorted back. " Feh, whatever. Have your ass back here by Monday." Inuyasha growled. " Thanks! Oh and, Sit boy!" Kagome growled back, and ran off to the bone eaters well. She jumped in with her yellow bag, waving to Shippo.

" I smell Sesshomaru." He muttered. ~Kagome's time~

" Mama, Gramps, Souta! I'm home!" Kagome called out.

" Good dear, I was beginning to worry!" Her mother hugged her tightly. " How have you been, dear?" She asked Kagome. " Good. Sesshomaru has been patrolling the area more, I think it means Naraku's close." Kagome said dreadfully. " Does that mean final battle approaches? You said

you guys have collected a lot of shards, but he is almost complete with the Jewel. I do not want you to have to make your choice yet." Her mother said. " I don't want to leave you guys." Kagome sighed. " I know you love Inuyasha. I understand if you choose the Feudal era."

Her mother smiled. " Mama, I could never choose." She stated. " Go get some rest dear. Dinner will be done soon." Mrs. Higurashi sent her up to her bedroom. ~With sesshomaru~ " Thats peculiar. She jumped in the well and has not returned. I suspected something odd with the priestess." Sesshomaru noted aloud. " Lord Sesshomaru! Kagome travels from one era to another. She told me herself." Rin giggled. "Thank you Rin. Go to Inuyasha's village and stay with the old priestess." Sesshomaru instructed. Rin nodded. " Yes, my lord." Rin took Ah-Uh and walked away with Jaken. " Now, to see if this is true." He stepped into the well, to be surrounded by a blue light. The next thing he knew, he was in another world, with different looks, and different scents.


	2. Welcome to Hotel Higurashi!

Sesshomaru stepped into the house/shrine. " Priestess?" He called out. " DEMON! BE GONE!"

An older man called, throwing sutra's. Sesshomaru only raised a brow. " You look similar to

Inuyasha. Are you related?" A little boy asked. " What do you know of Inuyasha?" He frowned.

"Inuyas-! SESSHOMARU?!" Kagome yelled. " Priestess, no need to yell." He glared. " What are you doing in the modern era?!" Kagome yelled once again. " I followed you. You're the one I should be questioning." He tapped his foot. " Go back! Get out of the modern era! Y-You should not be here!" Kagome grew impatient. " You dare speak to a taiyoukai in such disrespect?" He glared. " What is going on here?" Mrs. Higurashi yelled. " HE STORMED IN HERE WITHOUT ME EVEN KNOWING! He's worse than Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. " Ah, make yourself at home dear. Dinner is almost ready." Mrs. Higurashi smiled. " What!?" Kagome glared at Sesshomaru. " Do NOT judge me with the half breed!" Sesshomaru growled. " And for your offer, that would be lovely." He inwardly smirked while looking at Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi served dinner, and Sesshomaru sat directly in front of Kagome. She glared at him all the way through dinner. " So, are you Inuyasha's brother?" Souta asked. " Half brother." He replied. "Oh. Ok!" Souta grinned. 'Humans are far to excited for their own good' He thought.

Dinner finished. " Well its about time I take you home!" Kagome glared. " Kagome, let him stay here at least until the morning, its raining!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the inwardly grinng Tai-Youaki. " That would be very helpful, arigatou." Sesshomaru said. " I'll set up the spare bedroom. Since tomorrow is Saturday, take your time." Mrs. Higurashi smiled. 'Why the hell is she bribing him?! He's my enemy!' Kagome thought. What if Inuyasha came looking for her? What would his thoughts and reactions be? To see his half brother sleeping in the same house of Kagome? " Goodnight priestess." Kagome could of sworn he had a hint of amusement in his eyes.


	3. The Mall

Kagome woke up, yawning. She knocked on the guest room door. No answer. She walked inside the room. " Uh Sesshomar- HOLY CRAP!" Kagome ran right back out. Sesshomaru was dressed in his Hakamas, and nothing else except his ribbon on his pants. No haori, no armor, nothing. Kagome did have to admit he was very attractive, but gosh! 'Oh my god! hopefully thats the first and final time I do that.'Kagome thought. " Kagome dear, I made breakfast! Will you get the youkai?" Mrs. Higurashi called, and Kagome timidly knocked on Sesshomaru's door until he woke up. " Why not come inside?" He muttered. ' I did you jackass, your half naked!' Kagome thought. " I wanted you to have your privacy!" Kagome called back. " . How come you forgot about privacy five minutes ago?" He questioned. Kagome's face turned bright red. " You weren't asleep?!" Kagome was blushing madly now. Thank god he couldn't see her. " No." He called back. " Well get dressed, and breakfast is ready. After that, uh, how about we go to the mall." " What is a 'mall'? He asked. " Just get dressed." And Kagome walked away.

Five minutes later he came out, dressed as he normally was. Kagome was dressed differently though. She was wearing a white tank top with a black lacing top, covered by a open beige thin sweater, skinny jeans, and tall grey suede boots. Finally topped off by a red scarf. If she was going shopping, she would do it fashionably. " Good morning Sesshomaru- Sama." Mrs. Higurashi greeted. " Good morning." He nodded. We ate breakfast in silence, and then I asked the big question. " How are you going to go out looking like that?" I began to panic. He raised a brow. " Kagome, here, come with me." Mrs Higurashi said. I followed. " Here use these." She handed me my fathers old T-shirt and baggy training pants. " Are you sure Mama?" Mrs. Higurashi's eyes filled with tears. But she smiled. " Yes. Go ahead." ( Kagome POV) She sent me off, locking her door. " Thank you mama." I called. " Sesshomaru, you need a makeover." I muttered. " A what?" He asked. " Get changed." I put the clothes in his hand. He raised a brow, sighed, but began taking his Kimono off. " H-HEY! In the bathroom!" I shoved him off. " Lord, save me." I muttered. " How can I save you if you pushed me into the shower room?" I heard Sesshomaru ask. " Not you!" I growled. God he was infuriating and annoying. He came out, and they actually fit him. " This attire is very different, but they are suitable." He muttered. " Ok, you just got done from a cosplay convention, and the paint wont come off!" I mumbled. No make up can fade his markings. " What? my markings?" He asked. I nodded. " What is Cosplay?" I brushed him off. We went outside and got in the car. As we began to drive, he growled. " What in the name of Kami is this death trap?" He growled. " Its a car." I answered, staring at the road. He growled. We reached the mall in thirty minutes of silence, and he stared at the huge building. " Big huh?" I asked with a grin. " It is large indeed." He responded. " Hmm, we have Pac Sun or Journeys, then again Abercrombie is a choice.." I murmured. " What?" He asked. " Let's try Pac Sun!" I smiled, dragging him to the store inside the mound OF stores. He looked around and raised his eyebrow. I saw the PERFECT outfit for Sesshomaru. I started laughing. Jeans, boots, and a tight black t-shirt. Followed by a grey hooded jacket with white fur and the same armor on the sleeves. That was hilarious. " Go try this on. In

the DRESSING room with the door LOCKED." I instructed. He nodded, while taking the clothes. I have no clue why he's listening to me, but hey, i'm enjoying it. He came out, and I had to say, he looked attractive, to say at the very the least! His muscles were showing through the tight shirt, and the jacket suited him well. "Very good." I said. " K, go get dressed again. You can put it on in the mens restroom when we finish shopping." He growled. Eventually we finished shopping, and we headed to the sushi bar. " Yellowtail. Sesshomaru?" I ordred/asked. " Yellowtail." He mumbled. " Never have I ever felt this weak." He growled. " Your new to the environment, its fine!" I laughed. The more we bonded, the more I didn't want him to go. But he was the Taiyoukai, he had duties in the feudal era. He nodded. "Well lets head home." I said after a while. " I will have to return to the feudal Era soon." He stated. " Yes, I'm aware." I sighed. " Priestess, are you disappointed?" He asked. " Sort of." I admitted.


	4. Dragon Daisy

(Kagome pov)

" Goodbye Sesshomaru." I said waving, and he stepped into the well. "Kagome dear, can I speak with you?" My mother asked.

" Sure mama!" I called. I walked up to her. " You like him don't you?" She asked, and I blushed.

" N-No." I mumbled. " He's honorable." She giggled. " Nothing will happen though. He's the lord of the western lands!And a royal jackass," I sighed. " If he likes you, he'll make time. It look like he takes a liking to you also." She smiled, " Oh by the way, he took the jacket, and left a note behind." She laughed, walking away. My eyes widened. I ran into my room to find a note on my desk.

" Thanks for the 'Jacket'. I had a good time malling with you- Sesshomaru." I laughed at what he wrote.

That should be a word. 'Malling'... The next few days passed like minutes. The time came until I had to leave. " Bye Mama, Gramps, Souta!" I called, jumping into the well. I got out with my bag, and the note within the bag. " I'm back!" I called. Inuyasha jumped from a tree brach. "It's about time,wench!" " SIT!" I yelled. He fell onto the ground. " Wench..." He mumbled. "Don't make me!" I glared daggers at him. I walked into Keade's hut, and sat next to Sango. " Can I talk to you, I can't hide this from you." I opened my bag. " Sure, what is it?" She asked.

I handed her the bag. Her eyes widened. " He came to your era?" She asked. " He followed me there. Everything is nuts for me now. I like him, but ERGH! Inuyasha is gonna hate me!" I sighed. " You bought him a jacket?" She laughed. " We went shopping and it was a gray

jacket that had his armor studs and white fur, it was sooo awesome." I laughed. " I doubt Inuyasha will be THAT mad. He will just have to accept it." Sango said. I smiled. " Thanks Sango!" I smiled, and walked out the door. I walked into the forest and sat by the well. I began meditating like Keade taught me to. " Kagome-Chan?" I heard a voice. " Rin! How are you?" I asked, as the girl sat next to me. " Good! Sesshomaru- sama has gone off to deal with his business, and told Rin to visit you or lady Keade." She replied.

" OK! Here, have a lollipop, I brought some for Shippo, but I have way too many." I handed Rin

the candy. She smiled. " Thank you Kagome-Chan!" She bowed her head, and put the candy in her mouth. " Do you want to pick flowers? I've heard your fond of flowers." I said. She nodded. " That one right there is a dragon daisy! They're pretty and rare!" She grinned at a beautiful flower next to the well. " It reminds me of Lord Sesshomaru." She sighed. A few hours later, we both fell exhausted of picking flowers. We both started laughing. " Priestess, It's time for my ward and I to take our leave. "Sesshomaru said to me. " It was a pleasure, I hope to see you two soon." I waved, as they walked into the distance. I looked at the dragon flower again. " Damn. It does remind me of Sesshomaru."


	5. Infatuations

(Kagome pov)

I've ran into Sesshomaru a lot these past few days. Inuyasha seems to get him to leave,

but Sesshomaru usually gives me a spare glance. " Inuyasha I'm going home. I'm tired." I walked off, not waiting for his reply. I reached the well, and I felt a hand tap my shoulder, I turned around to see Sesshomaru. " Hello Kagome." He said. " Good afternoon, Sesshomaru-sama." I said with a kind smile. " I'm going home, you could join me if you wanted." I asked him. " Yes, that would be...nice." He said. I blushed. We both jumped in together. " Sesshomaru! Kagome!" Souta called out. " Could you get gra- Never mind." I flushed. Sesshomaru had grabbed me and jumped up. We walked into the house, and my mother greeted us. " Its lovely to see you again, Sesshomaru." She smiled. " I must say the same." He bowed his head.

I brought him to my room, and I showed him my Ipod.

" Music? From a small hand-held device? That makes no sense." He took it from my hands, and pulled the back open. He began looking at the wires, and playing with them. I snatched it back, and tried to play it but it wouldnt work. " Its broke." I said flatly. He raised his brow.

" Ugh. Its fine." I said. I mentally screamed. Do you know how much money that was?! He nodded. " ICE CREAM!" Souta yelled, and I laughed. I pulled out my wallet. " Would you like a snack?" I asked. He didn't answer, but followed me outside.

I bought Souta a chocolate-chip cookie ice cream sandwich. "What do you want?" I asked. " Mint, if they have it." He murmured. " Two mint chocolate chips." I smiled. The truck drove away, and I handed Sesshomaru the ice cream. " Sis, wanna go to the park?" Souta asked. " Sure, why not?" I grinned. It seems Sesshomaru enjoys cold dairy treats... Souta played with Suki, his friend, while Sesshomaru and I sat on the swings. " Your world is very interesting. Everywhere we go, I discover something new." He complimented. Well, at least I think it was a compliment. I laughed. " Its not like the feudal era, I'll say that in a heartbeat, but its not that bad actually." I said. " I assume there are no demons left?" He asked, looking around. " I'm afraid not. I don't quite know what happened to all of them, but I know it could not have been good." I sighed, looking down. " KAGOME!" Souta called, and ran up to us. Finally he spoke. "Can we go home?" He asked, and I just laughed. I noticed Suki had left, and I assumed Souta was bored.

"Come on Souta. Let's go, Sesshomaru." I said. He nodded. " I smell the halfbreed." He said when we were close to home. " Inuyasha?!" I mumbled. " Yes." He said. "Souta, in the house now. Sesshomaru, uh what do we do?" I looked around. " KAGOME?!" I heard Inuyasha. He came up to us. " Kagome? Whats Sesshomaru doing here?" He glared at his half brother. " That's none of your concern, whelp." Sesshomaru said. " Of course its my concern! She's MY jewel detector!" Inuyasha glared. " I'm not YOUR jewel detector, Inuyasha!" I glared at him. " Why are you here?! Answer me! Kagome why is Sesshomaru in your world?" Inuyasha was flipping out. " Because I Invited him!" I said. He looked confused. " Kagome. Tell me- why did you invite him?" He whispered. " Because I... I have a deep infatuation with Sesshomaru-Sama." I whispered back. Inuyasha bounded off, and I ran into my room and locked the door. I began sobbing. I just lost my best friend.


	6. Hojo and Friends!

(Kagome pov) Sesshomaru knocked on my door a few minutes later. I unlocked it.

" That sucked." I mumbled. "Hn," He mumbled. " What, are you gonna go all mute on me?"

I chuckled, rubbing my tear stained eyes. " No. Just thinking." He replied. " You know, you could come back to the house of the west with me." He asked. I sighed. " I'll think about it. It sounds very tempting, but I still have Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kirara." I said. He nodded. " Sorry for my meltdown. He's been my friend for a long time." I sniffled. I felt Sesshomaru put his arm around me, and I blushed. Then I smiled. " Why are you smiling?" He looked confused. He really must have thought I was

crazy when i started to giggle. " I think you're opening up to me." I stated. " This Sesshomaru does not know what you are talking about." He said. " I think you don't despise humans anymore." I added. He growled. " No. I simply don't despise YOU anymore." He retorted back. I laughed, but then realizations hit me. "ANYMORE?!" I was cut off by my mother. " Kagome! Yuka, Erie, and Hojo are here!" My mother called. "Sit down! Ugh, um, get in the closet!" I yelled. He stepped into my closet. " Hey Kagome! How are you doing?"

Yuka asked. " Good. Uh, Hi? What have you guys been doing?" Oh my god they might find Sesshomaru! " Kagome. I find this un-fitting for a Tai-youkai." I heard a voice. " Who was that?"

Erie asked. Sesshomaru stepped out of the closet. He stared at the two girls and the boy.

" Kagome! I didn't know you were dating him still! Wait... he's not the same guy, is he? He looks similar to the two timing delinquent! He has to betotally related! Well, is he?" The two girls started musing. " Oh brother." I sighed. " Here Kagome! I bought these for you!" Hojo handed me flowers.

" Its a mix between dragon daisy's and black roses. Its supposed to bring good luck!" Hojo smiled. " Th-thanks Hojo." He's very sweet, but he has to know I don't like him! "So who are you?" Yuka asked Sesshomaru. He looked at me first. He wasn't stupid. " Sesshomaru." He said. " Your face paint is cool. It reminds me of what we learned in history. The ruler of the western lands. He was supposed to be an Inu demon I think." Erie mused. I chuckled lightly.

" Yes, it was for cos-play." Sesshomaru said after thinking. I grinned. Eventually everyone left, and I put the flowers in a vase. " The boy was jealous when I came out of the closet." Sesshomaru muttered. " Hojo has always asked me out, but I've turned him down each time. He's sweet, but I don't like him." I said, looking at the dragon daisy. Sesshomaru nodded. " Good job with the cosplay reference." I mumbled. " I find that-that word comes in handy, althoughI don't know what it is referring to." Sesshomaru said. " Don't even make me explain." I grumbled. " Come on, I'm taking you to the mall again for swim shorts. Then we go swimming." I grinned. " I smell no rivers around here." Sesshomaru said, raising his eyebrow. "I have a swimming pool. I'll show you" I said. He followed me outside. " Souta will you get the pool ready? We will be going swimming soon." I said. We walked up to the car. " Not this death trap again!" " Ok!"


	7. Entering the House of the West

(Kagome POV as usual)

We arrived at the mall, and I took him into the surf shop. " It would be hilarious if there

was shorts with your hexagonal flower pattern." I mumbled. Sadly they did not. Go figure.

He got a pair of navy blue ones. " You can not be serious." He mumbled when we bought them.

" I am." I giggled. We returned home, and Souta just got the pool clean. I wore a red and blue bikini. Sesshomaru came outside, and I had to say, he looked very...'god-like'. It was funny watching Sesshomaru get in a swimming pool, he had no fear of it, but he looked confused. Souta did a cannon-ball in. I laughed. I eventually jumped in. It was night time by the time he got in. I always enjoyed night swimming. "Come on Sesshomaru!" He was still standing on the steps. "Fine." He jumped in, his hair getting all wet. I laughed. I never thought I would see the day Sesshomaru jumped in a swimming pool. Hell, I never thought I'd see the day that Sesshomaru wasn't trying to murder me. "This Sesshomaru finds the water relaxing." He stated.

" Well thats good." I said. "Hn." "We should return tomorrow." I said. " Yes, that would be

logical." He said. " Don't go all Spock on me." I laughed. " Spock?" He muttered. " Don't ask."

I said. " I've learned not to." He retorted. " You guys are weird." Souta mumbled. " So?" I grinned. " What did you guys do to Inuyasha?" Souta asked. " Souta, thats between the three of us. I will tell you when everything is handled." I replied. We got out and my mother had hot tea waiting for all of us. " Thanks mama." I said. She smiled. I got in my Pajamas, and knocked on Sesshomaru's door. " Come in." He said. I walked in. He was like the other day. Just the hakamas and the ribbon. I blushed. " It's fine." He stated. I nodded. But his hair was in a high pony tail. " I came to say goodnight. And that.. I'll go with you to the house of the west." I said.

" Thank you, Kagome." Sesshomaru half smiled. " Tomorrow- Will it be possible if I say goodbye to my friends? I'll have to give them my shards, and goodbye presents." I said. " Yes, I'll be able to work that out. Rin is there." Sesshomaru said. I nodded. " Good night Sesshomaru." " Goodnight Kagome." I heard while exiting his room. (Tomorrow) "Goodbye!" We both jumped into the well together.

We got to the feudal era, and got out of the well. I hauled my bag over. (lol I wonder when her bag is gonna break! Its so huge and the straps are SOO small! haha) ~with Inuyasha~

"Damn it. I smell Kagome and Sesshomaru. How the hell can she say that stuff about him?!" Inuyasha mumbled. " Look, she has a right. You go off doing god knows what with Kikyo. Its only fair." Sango told Inuyasha. " She better not expect to come back to our group." Inuyasha growled. " My friend, It is her life." Miroku stated. "He's too old for her!" Inuyasha retorted. " Well, my friend, you aren't exactly a spring chicken either." ~With Kagome~ I entered the hut where the group was. "I'm leaving. I bet you guys can bear without me. Sango, I hand the shards to you." I gave her the shards. " I brought you guys some stuff, though. For you Sango" I handed her a few bottles of different shampoo. I gave Miroku some mangas, 'accidently' giving him a few yuri books as well. He grinned. I gave Shippo my leftover easter candy, and some markers. Kirara was harder, due to the fact she was a cat. I ended up just getting her some cat nip. As I was giving Inuyasha his Ramen packages, he bursted out, slapping them away.

" Feh, just go. No one needs you here." Inuyasha growled. " Goodbye Sango, Miroku, Shippo. Take care." I said not even giving Inuyasha eye contact. Shippo hugged me. " Bye mama." " Goodbye Shippo." I hugged my son. I left the building without even looking at Inuyasha. " You will regret what you said, my friend." Miroku muttered. ~With Kagome~

" Thank you for letting me say goodbye." I said to Sesshomaru. " Hn." We picked up Rin. " Lady Kagome, why are you coming with us?" She asked. " Rin, she will be traveling with us from now on." Sesshomaru said. Rin grinned. We traveled, and Rin spoke about flowers. " Lady Kagome, have you ever seen a black rose?" She asked. " Actually I received one from a friend not to long ago, why?" I asked. " They remind me of you." She giggled. We reached the house of the west in remarkable time. Thats where we met up with Jaken. " Wench! Why are you here?! You are the same as Kagura! Lord Sesshomaru will never love you!" He said in his high pitch squeal. I sweat dropped."Thats enough Jaken." Sesshomaru stepped on Jaken's head, and I felt bad for the small creature. " Lord Sesshomaru, mind me ask, who is this fine young woman?" A neko demon asked. " Zero, this is Kagome. If you would escort her to my chamber, that would be helpful. I will take her to her chambers myself, later." Sesshomaru said. " Yes lord Sesshomaru." he bowed, and took me to his chamber. It was very large, go figure. Zero left, and I sat on the floor, and began to read a history book. A few hours later Sesshomaru entered his chambers. " I have to thank you for letting me stay." I said. He nodded. He sat next to me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. My cheeks were bright red. For some reason, this felt so right.


	8. Warnings of War

(Kagome pov)

"What are you reading?" He asked. " It's the history book on the feudal era. It's very interesting."

I said. He nodded. A loud knock was heard on the door. " Come in, captain." Sesshomaru said.

" Thank you my lord, Ryuie, the son of your fathers murderer, he wont wait any longer. He sent

a scout out to tell us information. He wants the amulet. Soon." I was confused at what the Inu demon had said.

" He will start war if we don't act soon." He added. " Hn. Kagome, come. Thank you

Geon." Sesshomaru instructed. I followed Sesshomaru, and we met with the scout. He was a dragon demon.

" I am here to collect what is rightfully Lord Ryuie's." He said. " The amulet belong to Inuyasha.

It was his mother who received the gift from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father. He beat your Lord's father, so it rightfully belongs to Inuyasha." I spoke. Sesshomaru glanced at me. " What do you know about this matter- woman? Your not even a demon!" The dragon demon sneered. " A lot." I growled. " Then why do YOU, Sesshomaru-sama, have it?" He questioned. " The half breed never asked for it. I am waiting for when he is lord of the west." Sesshomaru growled. "I advise you leave this estate." Sesshomaru added. "Lord Ryuie will do something about this." He threatened, but left. " How do you know so much?" He asked.

" Inuyasha told me when I first came to the feudal era, three years ago." I replied. He nodded.

" Come." He said, and I simply followed him. We reached the gardens in minutes, and we sat on a rock by the little trickling stream. " Kagome, when you told Inuyasha you were infatuatedwith me, did you mean it?" He asked. I chuckled. " Yes, I meant it." He nodded. " You are very strange, Kagome." He mused. " Its better being strange than being regular." I stated. He chuckled at that.

" Kagome, you continue to amaze me."

A/N: Short, I know, I've had far to much progress, I've gotta slow it down... How do you like it so far?


	9. And the Battle Begins

(Kagome POV)

I sat in my chambes, reading the history book, again.

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I called.

Zero walked in, and I sighed. " Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru requests your presence.

I advice you put on a prestigious kimono. Lord Ryuie is here." He waited outside my door and I sighed.

I put on a red Kimono with beige flowers. It had a beige and black obi. The sleeves had white lace hanging off the end. Little crescent patterns adorned the sleeves.

I walked outside to Zero, who escorted me to the room Sesshomaru and Ryuie were located in.

Sesshomaru gave a nod to Zero, who took me to Sesshomaru's side, and left quickly.

" So you are the Kagome everyone speaks greatly of. Although I'm not so sure the hanyou does, is there a reason for that?" Ryuie asked. Sesshomaru growled. " You came to negotiate with me.

Not interrogate Kagome." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Ryuie. " True.

I should not be interrogating such a fine lady. Sesshomaru, I suspect you have courted her, am I correct?" He asked. " No I have not." He was getting mad, it didn't take anything special to know. Hell, Inuyasha could have figured it out!

" Then I would be happy-" I cut him off. " I am nobody's property. Especially someone who is plotting against my lord. I will not allow you to court me, I will not allow you to take the amulet, and I will certainly NOT let you take advantage of Lord Sesshomaru." The two looked stunned at my speech. I started again. " For the amulet is NOT your property. It belongs to the Taisho family" . "I understand this is not my biological family, but I will defend it until the day I die." I added, glaring at Ryuie. " Kagome, that is enough." Sesshomaru said suddenly, and I quieted down, nodding.

" Look woman! This is not your battle. So hush before I slit your throat for being so impudent to a high ranked youkai." Ryuie growled. " You shall not speak that way to my woman". Sesshomaru whipped him with his energy whip. Ryuie whistled, and dragons flew all over the place. Soldiers came in. I was stunned at what Sesshomaru said. " Kagome, get Zero to get the soldiers out.

And you.. Go into my chambers, hide yourself and the amulet." He said. I nodded, running as fast as I could. " ZERO!" I called. " I waited for the signal. Hide yourself, lady Kagome." Zero yelled at his men, and also said to me. I ran to Sesshomaru's chambers, grabbed the amulet and hid.

'Why should I be hiding? Sesshomaru could be dead. Damn it Kagome! You Idiot! Acting like a little girl!' I thought after a while.

I put the amulet, which was a moon and a star, on my neck. I grabbed my bow, and ran out the door, after changing my clothes to my normal school outfit. Dragon soldiers were already piling in the building. I ran outside, avoiding the dragons.

I looked around for Sesshomaru and Ryuie. " KAGOME! What the hell do you think your doing

out here?!" Zero yelled, coming up to me. " I don't care if its dangerous. I swore I would protect

this family until the day I die. And if today is that day, so be it." I said. " Sesshomaru

and Ryuie are in the back, its brutal back there. Please?" But I already took off running.

Ryuie and Sesshomaru were in the air mainly, using their swords, and claws. Sesshomaru looked beat and tired. Ryuie glanced down at me, and charged at me. I dodged his attacks, and Sesshomaru distracted. " What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled at me. " Sesshomaru there is

no inferences in an honorable battle." Ryuie smirked. " And you have the amulet with you?"

Ryuie grabbed me from the neck, and I was about eighteen feet off the ground.

He ripped the amulet off my neck, and tossed me aside. I groaned, and felt like shit. I had to get up though, if his energy replenishes with the amulet, he would kill Sesshomaru. " Sesshomaru,

you were a fool to keep a mortal, but two? You fool.

But your woman? She is worth something." He laughed. " You asshole, you hurt me!" I jumped up, shooting a sacred arrow at him. He laughed, and grabbed it. " Miko. You are foolish." He attacked a weak Sesshomaru. " Get your filthy hands off him!" I grabbed my sword

from my waist. It was the one Sango crafted for me. I transfered miko energy into it, and slashed

Ryuie. He glared. " ZERO!" I called out, calling for aid. He came with soldiers.

He attacked Ryuie, with victory in the end. We went inside, and took injured soldiers to the healing quarters, while elder Inu demons took count on the dead." Where is Rin?" I asked Zero, who was helping me pick up a unconscious Sesshomaru. " We managed to get to her. She is with the imp, but she is slightly injured." He answered, and I sighed, staring at Sesshomaru.

~The next day.~ I sat in his chambers, with a wet rag on Sesshomaru's forehead. Rin was joining me. She had to have her head bandaged from falling. " Will Lord Sesshomaru be alright?" Rin asked. " I hope so Rin." I mumbled. We hadn't left his side at all for twenty four hours. I was beginning to get tired, and so was Rin, but we knew we had to wait for Sesshomaru to wake up.

(Sesshomaru POV) I woke up to see Rin staring at me. " Lord Sesshomaru! Rin was beginning to get scared you would not wake up!" She hugged me. I caught sight of a sleeping miko in a chair. " She refused to leave your side, like myself." Rin said.

I nodded, stood up, and put Kagome where I slept. She deserved it. The last thing I remembered about the battle was Kagome shooting an arrow at Ryuie. She is brave.

Maybe I should court her like Ryuie said. But that must wait.


	10. The Ball of the West

(Kagome POV)

I woke up later and noticed I was in Sesshomaru's bed. My heart began pounding, looking around the room. Sesshomaru was in a chair, seated next to Zero. They both were staring at me. " Your awake." Sesshomaru stated. I nodded. " Captain, you are dismissed." After a long while, I asked; " How long was I asleep?" " Much longer than I was. Three days."

Sesshomaru said. I gasped. " Three days..? I'm sorry." I sighed.

" Its fine, I have to thank you for staying by my side. Rin told me." He said, his eyes softening.

I nodded, with a small smile. " It was the least I could do." I replied. " The amulet is broken."

Sesshomaru mumbled. I gasped, once again. He showed me the cracked amulet. I sighed.

" At least the dragon clan does not have it." I whispered. " Yes, that is what matters. I forgot,

I am hosting the ball this year, it will be in three days. Myself and the rest of the servants will be setting up. Join us, if you want." He dismissed himself, and I nodded. I put on a simple short kimono, and went and set up with the rest of them. ~Three days later~ " Kagome. I had Zero inform your old comrades,

for they will be attending this event." Sesshomaru said, as I was putting makeup on.

" Inuyasha?" I asked, looking at him. " Yes, Zero said he is coming as well." Sesshomaru replied.

" It will be nice seeing them again." I stated. " Yes, the monk and the demon slayer are nice adequate people." He said. " The kitsune will be with Rin." He added. I nodded. " Yes, I miss Shippo." I sighed. " Lord Kutso, his mate, and their child have arrived." Zero said.

" And the younger sister of Ryuie, Reyati, is here also." Zero added. (A/N: Kagome's Kimono is blue with

purple flowers. Her hair in a bun, with strands coming down.) Sesshomaru and I walked into the ball room, greeting the guests.

Reyati had red hair, with yellow eyes. She was wearing a purple Kimono, and she was very

quiet, probably because we murdered her brother. Soon Inuyasha and the gang entered.

Sango was wearing a red kimono with black flowers, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha were in there usual garbs. Kirara was walking with Sango. "Mama!" Shippo hugged me. " You look so pretty, Mama!" He smiled. " Thank you Shippo. I've missed you 'Sooo' much!" I smiled back.

" Kagome! How have you been?" Sango asked. " Good, yourself?" I asked. " Good, Miroku being the usual. Kikyo's here, so stay clear of her way, she's being an uptight bitch." Sango usual.

I nodded. " I dont hate Kikyo, I just severely don't like her." I laughed. " Well, ok." The night went peacefully, I had danced with a few people requesting me, but other than that, I had been talking with my friends, and other demons. Zero walked up to me. " Good evening, my lady." He grinned at me. He was in a suit, and looked incredibly dashing. " Good evening, Zero. How are you, this evening?" I asked him. " I'm doing great. I have not gotten to speak with you for a while, I began to miss your company." He said. I sighed, I hope that was the farthest he was going. " Yes, I agree. Have you met my friends?" I asked changing the subject. " Yes, though I haven't been able to actually meet the slayer, the monk is over protective." He laughed, rubbing his face, which the more I looked, had a staff imprint on it. " He slapped you with his staff?" I chuckled. He blushed. " Well, have a good night!" I said, beginning to walk away from a somewhat disappointed demon. I walked to Sesshomaru. " So is this the infamous Kagome Higurashi? Such a pretty sight. The final battle is drawing near, we could use you." Lord

Kutso said. I sighed. Sesshomaru growled. " She is to be sticking with the clan of the west in this battle." Sesshomaru cleared his voice. " I see." Kutso said. " I don't think it will be necessary

for ya' to be planning Naraku's end. (Oh this part is at a press table, so they are planning) For I shall be the one killing him, anyway." Inuyasha spoke up.

" What makes you so sure?" Zero asked. " I have the tetsiga." He boasted. " If it wasn't for you,

Lord Sesshomaru would of had the Tetsiga." Zero replied. " I find this meeting unsafe. Naraku

could be listening to us through Kanna's mirror. I suggest we take this meeting to my era." I suggested, knowing this was a huge risk. " I find that wise." Sesshomaru said. I sighed. Great! over fifty demons were coming to the modern era. We arrived at my world, and I had Sesshomaru keep them in the shrine. I ran to my mother. " MAMA! We need tables, and chairs.

The tai-youkais are here, pretty much fifty demons." I huffed. "Should I ask why?" She asked, with a smirk. " Nope." I caught my breath from running. "Use the house, I'll take grampa and Souta out." She smiled. "Thank you mama." She left with gramps and Souta, and I got the tai-youkai's and the guests in the house. " Kanna's mirror cannot reach other era's." I stated to Sesshomaru. He nodded. Then we though of plans. North was attacking first, South, then east, and then the west. War was happening, and I shivered.


	11. Police Station

(Kagome POV)

Having over 50 demons in the modern era was proving to be a pain in the ass. I was beginning to regret it. " We can't come in headfirst, though! Naraku is too good at the placement of miasma. 2 clans have to come in at the same time. At the very least." Zero stated.

I screamed into my pillow, all of the demons left last night, aside from Sesshomaru, who was downstairs, experimenting with a soda called Pepsi. I walked downstairs, not caring I was wearing blue pajamas. " Miko, We are bringing this stuff back to the west." Sesshomaru said, shaking a can of new Pepsi. I bit my tongue in laughter. " Don't Open-" I said, but it was too late. The can exploded all over Sesshomaru. I burst into giggles, which I received a growl. " Just go into the shower room, I'll be here." I said, as I began making breakfast. Eventually, Sesshomaru came out of the shower room. " You can't drink that ALL the time, it's so bad for you!" I laughed. " Human health issues don't bother demons like me." He said calmly. I just shrugged. " Which do you want?" I said, showing him the pan and the toaster. The pan had pancakes and the toaster had waffles. He chose waffles. "You chose frozen store bought waffles over gourmet pancakes…" I mumbled under my breath. I received a strange glance. Breakfast was served in with little conversation. " So, what are we doing today?" I asked myself out loud. " I would take you to the beach, but you have silver hair and markings.." I sighed. " I can change to have the appearance of a human." Sesshomaru stated. I blinked a couple times, and frowned. " But, why didn't you do that earlier when we went out? It would have been easier!" I said, a glare on my face. " You didn't ask me, Miko. Don't forget my position, human." He growled. " Whatever. Do you want to go or not?" I asked, and he didn't answer. I'll take that as a yes?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

We arrived at the beach, and Sesshomaru stared. He had his demon form masked as a human. He had short brown hair, but his eyes remained the same. His markings, and claws disappeared too. I grabbed my towels out of the bag, and we began walking down towards the beach. I set up the towels, and sat down. " What is the point of being here, Miko?" He asked. " We can swim, and I can get the tan I desire." I laughed. " Come on!" I gestured for him to follow me towards the water. Slowly, we both got in. I giggled slightly, seeing the look on Sesshomaru's face.

" KAGOME!" I turned my head slightly to see my friends. What a coincidence. I slightly sighed. It was Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. They had their boyfriends with them. I cocked my head at Sesshomaru, who was still frozen in his spot, staring at the girls and their boyfriends. " Wow! Who's this guy?" Yuka asked. " What happened to the guy the other day?" Eri asked. " Uh- you know him! S-Sesshomaru the other day was cosplaying, remember?" I rambled. " He does look a bit familiar, his expression at least. But didn't you say he was brothers with the guy with the ACTUAL white hair?" Ayumi asked. A growl came from Sesshomaru, and I nudged him. " Coincidence, I guess." I said. " Sesshomaru? What kind of name is that? The guy must have some pretty weird history freaks as parents!" Kouta, Eri's boyfriend laughed. I glared. " Aww, protecting the poor doggy?" Kouta smirked at me, and touched my shoulder. Pervert, he has a girlfriend! I backed up from him, but Sesshomaru pushed me aside. Me, and my friends watched as Sesshomaru gave him a round to the face with his fist.

" Sesshomaru stop!" I called, but realized he was already next to me. And Kouta was on the ground. Eri gasped, and ran to him. He had a cut to his left cheek, and a bruised eye. " Great job. He could have brain damage!" Eri shouted. " I doubt it. I merely touched him." Sesshomaru said. I glared over. Before we knew it, the medics had Kouta put into a hospital, and Sesshomaru, Eri, and I in the police station.

"Now, tell me again. Why did you assault Kouta Takamura?" The police officer asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer. He said nothing to any of the questions asked. Eventually, I interrupted. " How much money to bail him out?" I asked, sitting on the outside of the cell Sesshomaru was in. He didn't look fazed. " About fifteen-hundred dollars at the least." He stated. I clenched my fists, and sighed. " Fine. Let me call my mother." I dialed my mother's number.

" Kagome, I'm really disappointed In this." My mother said, after we got home. " Kagome is not at fault of this. The boy threatened my pack, so I defended." Sesshomaru stated calmly. " You punched him because of his statement about your parents?" I asked. " No, miko. He threatened you, so I reciprocated." Sesshomaru said. "Oh."

Thanks for reading, please rate and review!


	12. 20 Questions

(Kagome POV)

I sat on Sesshomaru's bed, and tried engaging conversation with him. "Ok, let's play twenty questions." I said, receiving no answer. " What's your favorite color?" I asked. I waited about thirty seconds, and finally he answered, " Blue." I grinned. " No kidding, anyway, ask me a question now." I said. He thought about it for a while. " Why did you not dispose of the dead miko while you could?" He asked. My eyes widened. " Because, killing isn't the answer. I believe in talking things out. Even if the other isn't willing." I answered. " Hn." Sesshomaru muttered. " How old are you?" I asked him.

" One thousand, two hundred-fifty-six years old." He answered, as if it was nothing. I gaped. " And being seventeen feels old.." I mumbled. A chuckle came from Sesshomaru, and I gasped. He arched an eyebrow. " Am I not aloud to laugh, little miko?" He asked, a slight smirk on his face. I cracked out into laughter. " Of course you are, It's just different, that's all." " Miko, I do believe it's my turn to ask a question." He stated, and then began to speak. " Why do you accept me and my halfbreed brother? Humans are afraid of demons." He asked. I sighed. " To be honest, I don't know. When I saw Inuyasha pinned to the sacred tree, I felt as if I had to help him. Of course he was a jackass when I first met him, but eventually he turned out to be a pretty cool guy. I felt sorry for his story, and grew attached to him. The knowledge of you guys being 'demons' doesn't scare me like most. Of course I respect the title, and all, but.. I'm not frightened of you." I said, and Sesshomaru nodded. " What's your favorite season?" I asked. " Summer." I gasped in laughter. I had imagined it to be winter. I yawned, and curled myself onto a ball. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

(Sesshomaru POV)

I sighed. If any of her family members came in, I would have a lot of explaining to do. Silently, I lifted the miko up, and returned her to her own bedroom. I left, making little sound. Her brother was in the living quarters, staring at a box that projected images and sounds. " Hello, Sesshomaru! Wanna play?" He offered a controller-type thing, and I declined. "So… Do you like Kagome?" Souta asked, with a laugh. I raised my eyebrow. " In what way are implying, human?" I frowned. " As in a boyfriend and

Girlfriend type of way, of course!" He was now grinning. Did I? " No." He just frowned. " You seem to care about the miko a lot, why?" I asked. His jaw dropped, but I couldn't figure out why. Humans are strange. " Of course I do! She's my sister! Your supposed to love your siblings! I have to protect her! Isn't Inuyasha your brother? Don't you love him?" The boy questioned. " This Sesshomaru loves nothing about that half breed." I answered, and exited the room.

(Kagome POV)

The light poured into the room, and I looked around. This was my bedroom. I guess Sesshomaru returned me to my bed. I laughed. Yawning, I walked into the living room. What I saw shocked me into giggles. Sitting there, was a Sesshomaru, in a ponytail, dueling Souta to a video game. Each having a controller in one hand, and a can of Pepsi in the other. I grabbed my cell phone, and snapped a picture of them. " Sesshomaru, I'm going to the hospital to visit Kouta, you can come if you like." I offered. " Will my pack be threatened again?" He asked. " Probably not, due to the fact you almost killed him." I stated, all I got was a cold stare. " Fine, but afterwards, I request that we go back to the Feudal Era, my lands have to be protected." He said, and I gave a curt nod.


End file.
